


Get in the...

by M_E_Scribbles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: Raven has always been levelheaded. She's cool under pressure. Everyone is envious of her and her ability to keep calm. What they don't know is she has worked hard to control her temper. If she doesn't... let's just say she has an odd way of dealing with her anger.





	1. Get in the bathroom!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of small one-shots about Raven getting angry in random places. These are meant to be funny and goofy and lighthearted. If you have a prompt for a place for her to get angry, or a reason for her anger, let me know in the comments or on Tumblr!!
> 
> The idea came from a conversation with Warnerbear. Thank her for this if you like it!

No one has ever said dating is easy. You have to put yourself out there. You have to expose yourself to a person and tell them your truth. Sometimes you have quirks that you don’t tell anyone. Sometimes, you can’t hide them. You can try. You really can. But… sometimes the truth finds a way to break free.

****

Raven Reyes always worked hard to control her temper. She really did. If she didn’t, she never liked what happened. Not that she hulked out or anything. Nothing like that. There wasn’t violence, maybe there was the threat of violence but actual violence?

No.

Not Raven’s style.

Her friends were all used to her and her coping mechanisms. They knew the signs that she was getting upset and worked to keep her calm. They let her joke and tease and walk away and whatever else she needed to do.

And that worked.

Until Raven was alone with her new girlfriend, Anya, at the mall at holiday time.

“This is ridiculous,” Raven muttered for the millionth time. She’d been waiting for assistance in the electronics department for ages. (Anything more than 5 minutes was ages to Raven. Fight her.)

“It’s okay, babe,” Anya whispered in her ear, She moved to stand behind her, sliding her arms around her waist and pulling her back.

Settling back with a sigh, Raven nodded. She took a deep breath. She knew she was being unreasonable. She just wanted to buy the TV she’d come for and leave.

Raven wasn’t paying attention to the hustle around them, not really. Anya was swaying her side-to-side to the beat of the music playing throughout the store. She was whispering to Raven all the things they’d be doing once they got back to Raven’s apartment.

“It’s been a while now,” Anya finally whispered.

Raven checked her phone and froze. They’d been in the store for 45 minutes! Anya was too good at distracting her it seemed.

“I’m going to go and find someone,” Raven said, stepping out of the cocoon that was Anya’s arms. “Wait here?”

Heading off through the crowds, Raven tried to find someone who worked for the store. Everyone she saw was already with a customer. After 2 circuits around the store, she returned to the spot she’d left Anya.

Then she saw red.

Finn Collins. She snarled as the name floated through her head.

Her douchebag of an ex-boyfriend was standing too close to Anya. He was doing his head tilt, the one that had a young Raven falling head over heels for him in no time. He ran a hand through his hair, smiling that crooked grin. Not that Anya was paying attention. She was giving him the brush off.

Really, Raven was fine. She was about to approach them when Anya took a step back and Finn reached out to grab her wrist.

“Get away from her!” Raven shouted over the noise.

“Hey!” Anya turned around, relieved to have Raven back.

Finn blanched. He hadn’t expected to see his ex here. She hated shopping, especially during the holidays. So for her to be in the store he’d just been hired into? Shocking.

“Rae,” Finn said slowly.

“What are you doing here?” she growled.

He pointed to his name tag, “working. And talking to your friend.”

“Girlfriend,” Anya corrected. She knew the name Finn. She’d heard all about him.

“Ah,” Finn smirked again. He winked at Anya before turning to Raven, “Worried you caught another just like me?”

Raven moved to stand between them, “Anya isn’t anything like you.”

“Well I don’t know about that. She was getting pretty touchy up until you came back and interrupted us,” Finn smiled. “She never even mentioned a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. Just seemed to want to stare into my eyes and giggle.”

“I’ve never giggled,” Anya deadpanned. She arched a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. “Can you get someone to help us buy the TV or not?”

Finn shrugged, “I’m afraid I’m the only one available right now. And you’d have to be stupid to think I’d pass up this commission!”

Not even bothering to respond, Raven grabbed Anya’s hand and tugged. Without another word, they wove their way through the crowd and out into the main part of the mall. Raven just kept walking until they reached one of those little sitting areas.

“How dare he!” She snarled.

Anya nodded, sinking into a chair. She caught Raven’s leather jacket, the one she tossed to the floor near Anya’s feet. She folded it gently over her arm and turned to say something to her girlfriend.

Raven was pulling off the sweater she’d been wearing. The whole time she never stopped pacing, nor did she stop ranting. She was cursing Finn Collins up and down as she pulled the sweater over her head.

By the time Anya stood up, Raven was tossing that down too. For a few minutes, Raven just paced. She looked like an angry goddess to Anya, all fiery and wrathful. When she reached for the hem of her tank top though, Anya sprung into action.

“Nope!” She said. She yanked down the hem of the shirt, somehow ignoring the swooping in her stomach at the sight of Raven’s toned abs.

Glancing around, Anya spotted the bathrooms and maneuvered Raven toward them.

Still, Raven didn’t stop trying to yank off her shirt.

Anya spotted the family bathroom and shoved Raven inside. She leaned back against the door, eyes wide as she tried to figure out exactly was what happening. When she came up with nothing, she pulled out her phone and brought up Clarke’s number.

 

 **Anya: (10:36am)  
** Umm… I have a question…

 **Clarke: (10:36am)  
** I might have an answer?

 **Clarke: (10:37am)**  
But aren’t you with Rae? Doesn’t  
she know everything?

 **Anya: (10:37am)  
** I am. And she does.

 **Anya: (10:37am)  
** But…

 **Anya: (10:37am)**  
We ran into Finn at the electronics  
store and then Raven started acting  
weird

 **Clarke: (10:38am)  
** Get her to the bathroom!

 **Clarke: (10:38am)  
** Now!

 **Anya: (10:38am)  
** I did!

 **Anya: (10:39am)  
** She’s in the family bathroom

 **Anya: (10:39am)**  
She’s pacing I think… I can hear  
her talking to herself. Or to me…  
I’m not sure which.

 **Clarke: (10:40am)  
** DO NOT LET HER OUT!

 **Anya: (10:40am)  
** What is going on????

 **Clarke: (10:40am)**  
O and I will be there soon! Just  
make sure she stays in there!

 

Anya slid her phone into her pocket again. She apologized to people who came in for the bathroom. Explaining she was waiting for maintenance seemed to drive them away quickly.

After about 5 minutes, she could still hear Raven pacing and talking. She turned and stood up straight. She took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside. Locking the door, she turned to ask Raven exactly what was going on.

“What the…” Anya gaped at her for a second, or five, before whirling around. “What is going on?”

Raven was in her bra and her jeans. That was it. Her tank top was tossed in the corner, her socks and shoes spread around the bathroom.

“What the actual fuck is that guys problem?” Raven asked.

“Who? Finn?”

A snarl escaped Raven. She paused and worked at the button of her jeans.

“He just pops up like a cold sore! Just whenever things are going good for me. Bam! Finn fucking Collins shows up,” Raven shouted as she yanked down the zipper of her jeans. She had to hop around on one foot to pull them off though.

“Rae,” Anya said softly.

The thud of denim hitting the tile floor almost made Anya jump. She bent down to straighten them, “I can’t think with all these clothes on!”

“Raven!” Anya said louder.

“I just wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend. I wanted to buy a fancy ass TV and take it home. I wanted to cook a fancy ass dinner and sit down with you and watch one of those weird documentaries you love so much,” Raven kept ranting.

“I do love those documentaries,” Anya replied softly, her eyes trained on the wall.

Huffing out a breath, Raven’s anger soared again, “I can’t think!”

“I wish you would though!” Anya insisted. As Raven paced, she could see her in the mirror to her right. She tried hard not to stare at the abs and sculpted back she saw there. “Raven Reyes!”

“What?” Raven snapped. “Are you going to tell me you liked Finn’s attention?”

Scoffing, Anya closed her eyes and turned around, “You know better than that!”

“What do you want then?” Raven asked. “Can’t I rant in peace?”

“You could if you weren’t in the bathroom at the mall, pacing in your bra and underwear. You are still wearing those right?” Anya responded as calmly as she could.

A derisive laugh answered her, “Of course I am.”

“Right, of course you are,” Anya rubbed t her forehead, careful to keep her eyes shut tight. “Raven?”

“Yes, Anya?”

“You realize this is the first time I’ve ever been around you when you’ve had less clothing than could be considered okay for polite society right? That I’ve never even seen you in your bra?”

That had Raven freezing in place, “What?”

“I’m just saying,” Anya sighed and dropped her hand to her side again. “I’d really like the first time I see what I’m assuming is the sexiest body I will ever see in my life to not be in a surprisingly clean looking bathroom at the mall.”

“I am sexy,” Raven murmured.

Anya nodded, she couldn’t argue with that. “Can you please get dressed and tell me what just happened?”

A hushed breath and a couple of barefooted steps led to Raven pressing herself against Anya. She stood on her toes to kiss her gently, “I’m sorry, Ahn. I didn’t want you to find out like this.”

“Explain later, clothes now,” Anya whimpered. She could feel the heat from Raven’s skin seeping through her shirt.

Once she secured Raven’s promise to get dressed, Anya struggled to find the door handle while keeping her eyes closed. Once she did, she found herself being kissed again. Then she was outside the bathroom, leaning back against the door in a daze.

“Is she okay?” Octavia asked, startling her.

“How long have you been here?” Anya responded.

Clarke shrugged, “Long enough to know you’re weak for Raven. And that she’ll snap out of her strip-rage for you.”

“Someone is going to explain what just happened right?” Anya couldn’t help but ask.

When the door opened and Raven stepped out, they all smiled at one another. She took her sweater and jacket from Anya, slipping them back on. Then she laced their fingers together and tugged her toward the electronics store.

“Let’s go get my TV,” Raven said softly.

“You mean your fancy ass TV?” Anya quipped, allowing herself to be pulled along again. “So we can eat some fancy ass food and watch weird documentaries?”

Raven blushed, “I’ll explain later?”

Nodding, Anya pulled her to a stop and then tugged until she was in her arms. She bent down slightly and kissed her softly, “You will. But you should know, Reyes, I’m pretty sure you have the fanciest ass I’ve ever seen.”

                                                                     


	2. Get in the Penthouse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya have managed to recover from the first rage stripping incident. They've taken it in stride. Anya knows most of the signs to look for and has even found a way to calm Raven down before she gets too upset.
> 
> So what happens when Anya and Raven go to the carnival and Anya has to leave Raven alone for a minute or two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's number 2! I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> If there's a scenario you'd like to see happen, or a place you'd like to see Raven rage strip, let me know in the comments or on my [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always on the lookout for prompts!!

It had been a couple of weeks since Raven’s… strip rage in the mall. The memories still made Anya chuckle. Her poor girlfriend had been so embarrassed over the whole thing. She’d even ducked Anya’s calls for a few days. Texts and Snapchat were fine but for whatever reason, Raven wouldn’t answer the phone.

Anya had to actually camp out in front of her door for two hours before Raven would let her in. Even then, it was Clarke who unlocked the door.

They had a nice, long chat about what had occurred. The whole time, Raven tried to assure Anya it wasn’t something that happened often. It was just what she did when she was nearly uncontrollably angry. She didn’t know why. She’d always stripped when angry.

Telling her it was sort of cute was a mistake on Anya’s part. Raven had glared and refused to speak for a while.

After that though, they recovered and moved on with their lives. There had been a couple of times when Anya was sure she was about to have a stripping girlfriend on her hands. She learned quickly that distraction was the best way to stop it. Removing Raven from the area only did so much.

So Anya had taken to kissing her when she looked angry. When that did work, and Anya had been hit in the face with Raven’s red leather jacket more than a few times, she’d take Raven’s hand and slide it under her shirt. There was just something about Anya’s sculpted abs that demanded all of Raven’s focus.

Eventually, Anya decided they’d had enough date nights at home. And the waitresses at the local diner were learning their orders by heart. It was time to change things up.

“Where are we going?” Raven asked, not for the first time.

“It’s a surprise,” Anya replied absentmindedly, staring at the map on her phone.

They walked another block or two, turning to the right abruptly when Anya’s phone directed. Another block and Raven saw it.

“The carnival?” She grinned.

Pulling Anya to the side, out of the flow of foot traffic, Raven clutched the collar of her jacket and pulled her down for a kiss. She had mentioned in passing on their first date that she’d never been to a carnival. Always wanted to go to one, just hadn’t had the chance.

Humming when Anya pulled away, Raven smiled again, “You’re too good to me.”

“That’d be impossible, Raves,” Anya shook her head. She looped her arms around Raven’s waist, resting her hands on her lower back, her fingertips sliding just underneath the waistband of her jeans.

“Hey, Ahn?” Raven whispered, nuzzling the underside of the jaw.

Anya tilted her head down, catching her lips in a quick kiss, “Yeah?”

“Remember how we said we’d wait for the next step? Until we were sure we were good together as an ‘us’ and not just as friends?”

“Yes?” Anya barely managed to choke out the word. Her mouth was dry at the thought of what Raven could be saying.

Another series of quick kisses, then Raven was staring up into her eyes, “I’m sure.”

“Yeah?” Jesus. That sounded like a 14-year-old boy. She cleared her throat and tried again. “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure,” Raven smirked, leaning in to place an open mouthed kiss on Anya’s pulse point. As she pulled away, she bit down lightly. “Oh, the things I’m going to do to you.”

Anya’s jaw clenched, so did her stomach, at the thought of Raven in her bed. Or her in Raven’s bed. Didn’t matter. Anya wanted the dreams to become a reality.

“But first!” Raven stepped away quickly, allowing cold air to rush between them. “Carnival!”

Now Anya’s jaw dropped. She couldn’t be serious! After those kisses? Those whispered promises? How were they not racing back to Anya’s place?

“Raven,” She whined.

A wink and a shrug were her answers. Then Raven laughed, probably at her pout. “Trust me, Ahn. The anticipation will make it that much better!”

****

The anticipation did not make it any better. Three hours later, Anya was still shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot while Raven was observing the games. She was sure she’d find a way to beat them if she just watched for long enough.

“Raves,” She tried to get her attention. No response. So she sighed, “Fine, I’ll go get some more tickets.”

“Thanks, babe!” Raven replied, running her hand up and down Anya’s arm before she walked away.

Of all the places in a carnival, Anya had always found the ticket booths to be the easiest to find. She’d have thought it was the food stands but no. It was like she had some sort of weird sixth sense for finding ticket booths.

“50 tickets please?” She asked the vendor, pushing a $20 under the window. The bundle of tickets was given to her right away. “Thanks.”

Heading back to where she’d last seen Raven, Anya searched the crowd for her. She was gone. Furrowing her brow, Anya craned her neck, trying to spot her in the swarms of people.

“Raven?” She called out. Not that it did her much good, between the people running around and shouting, the blaring noises from the various gaming booths, and the music drifting around from hidden speakers.

She was about to call Raven when she spotted a teenage boy carrying a red leather jacket and eagerly beckoning his friends to follow him. With narrowing eyes and anger building in her blood, she followed the jogging boys.

Of course, they led her straight to Raven. She was at a food stand, or rather, right behind it. She was pacing and in the process of unbuttoning her shirt. She shoes and socks were already gone, strewn about the area.

Anya snatched Raven’s jacket from the boy’s grasp and moved toward her girlfriend.

“Raves?”

“Of all the idiotic things!” Raven shouted at she paced. She was working on the second to last button. She growled at the sight of one of the boys in particular.

Glancing back, Anya spotted one of the boys smirking, holding his phone up. He was recording Raven!

“Hey!” Anya barked, snatching the phone.

“Give that back!” The kid made a grab for it.

Shaking her head, Anya held the phone out of reach, “Are your parents here?”

“Yeah! Give me my phone!” The kid tried again. This time, a light shove from Anya sent him back into the crowd of his friends.

Looking around, Anya spotted a police officer and waved him over, “this kid was recording my girlfriend without her permission. I want his information.”

“You can’t just take my phone,” the boy insisted.

“I can if it was used to commit a crime, which it was,” Anya snapped. She looked back at the officer, “Send the details and the phone to me at the precinct. I’ll be looking for them on Monday.”

The officer nodded. Then he turned a stony glare on the boys and started to herd them away.

“Raves,” Anya said, turning back to her girlfriend. “Jesus!”

She was down to her bra and jeans. Anya had only looked away for a minute or two. Desperate, she searched for somewhere to hide her angry girlfriend. She was about to give up and haul Raven over her shoulder when someone taped on her arm.

“Excuse me,” a little old woman was standing there, looking up at Anya.

“Yes?” Anya replied distractedly.

The woman nodded toward the gate, “if you can get her through there, I live just down the block.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Anya shook her head.

“I insist,” The woman arched a brow. Then she nodded toward Raven, “You might want to hurry.”

Whirling back around, Anya groaned. Raven was sliding her jeans down her thighs. She rushed forward and wrestled them back up. “No! Raves!”

The amount of fight Raven put up over her pants being pulled back up was amazing. Anya barely managed to get them buttoned with all the writhing going on. Then she pulled Raven’s jacket around her shoulders.

“Just give me a few minutes, Raven,” Anya whispered in her ear as she bear hugged her. She looked back. The woman was still standing there, waiting. “Where?”

“Follow me,” she chirped, moving swiftly through the crowd toward the gate.

Not seeing any other options, Anya slid Raven’s hand underneath her shirt. When Raven didn’t respond the way she usually did, Anya rolled her eyes and groaned. And that was what Raven needed. The flexing of her stomach muscles pulled Raven out of her rage just enough that Anya could talk her into walking.

The old woman was waiting outside the gates for them, watching expectantly. “This way.”

The building wasn’t at all what Anya was expecting. It was a skyscraper. One of the fanciest buildings in the city.

Eyeing her savior, Anya tried to figure out who she was. She’d never seen her before, she was nearly certain of that. There was something vaguely familiar about her though.

The ride in the elevator should have taken much longer since they went to the top of the building. 112 floors shouldn’t pass by in less than a couple of minutes. The old woman stepped into a beautiful penthouse.

“This way,” She waved them forward. Raven was already starting to mutter and struggle again, “You can take her to the guest suite. Down the hall and to the left. I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“Thank you so much!” Anya replied. She started to say more but was cut off by Raven’s loud ramblings.

“Of all the idiotic things! How hard is it to walk around someone!” Raven shouted. She shrugged her jacket off her shoulders and tossed it to the kitchen counter and Anya marched them toward the offered safe haven. “I was just standing there. Like people do! Why not just move around me?”

Anya closed the door and leaned back against it. Raven was already pacing again. It was tempting to try to use her abs to calm her down again. But then, Raven seemed a lot angrier than she usually was when Anya tried it.

“Raves,” she sighed. She leaned her head back against the door, knowing she was going to be ignored. “You need to take a deep breath.”

“Just dumped the freaking pop all over me! Just… ‘oops’! That’s all he said,” Raven hissed. Her hands went to the button of her jeans and worked it loose. She stopped pacing long enough to shimmy out of them.

Forcing herself to take action, Anya hurried to her and grabbed her hands when she reached for the fastenings on her bra, “Nope. Not doing that!”

Raven struggled, “Poured the whole pop on my jacket! That was 32 ounces of carbonated, leather destroying liquid!”

“Stop!” Anya ordered. She looked around for something to help her. “Raven!”

As much as Anya was aching to see her girlfriend in all her glory earlier, she knew some random old lady’s penthouse during one of Raven’s rage stripping episodes wasn’t the time or place. She searched the whole room, taking in the paintings on the wall and the beautiful furniture placed perfectly around the area. There was even a drafting desk in the corner, near the floor-to-ceiling window, with papers and pens covering the surface.

Then her eyes landed on the massive bed. Shifting so she was hugging Raven again, Anya dropped her forehead to her shoulder and sighed. It wasn’t the way she’d pictured them ending up in bed when Raven had whispered in her ear early but… it was the best option.

Tightening her arms around her nearly naked girlfriend, Anya tossed her up on the bed and scrambled after her. She wrapped her arms and legs around Raven and held her as tightly as she could.

The pressure seemed to help Raven calm a bit. She was still muttering about pop and idiots and her jacket but she wasn’t trying to undress any further. Not that the lacy bra and matching panties left much to Anya’s imagination.

****

Sunlight streaming through the windows woke Anya from a very pleasant dream. She rolled over, searching for Raven. When she found nothing but cold sheets all around her.

“Raves?” She husked as she sat up.

The door opened and in came a very cheerful Raven Reyes. She was carrying a try of food.

“Hey!” She said cheerfully. She placed the tray over Anya’s lap and climbed into bed. “Good morning! Thank you for saving me from me again.”

“No worries,” Anya replied, her brows coming together, her expression confusion. “What’s going on?”

Raven’s smile faltered a little bit, “So I know we’ve been together for a while. 4 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days to be exact. But I may have forgotten to mention something.”

“That you strip when you get angry?” Anya asked, taking a bite of the bacon Raven was holding.

“Well, yeah. That. But also,” Raven hesitated. “I know I told you I don’t have much of a family and you took that to mean I don’t really have any family but… My grandmother is still very much alive.”

“Really?” Anya replied, taking a sip of the steaming coffee.

Nodding, Raven shuffled a bit closer. She waited for Anya to lower the hot beverage before she spoke again, “She says you’re pretty great. Handled me like a pro.”

Anya could only blink. What an odd thing to say. Then she remembered the paintings on the walls, and the drafting desk.

“Are those some of Clarke’s paintings?” Anya asked, pointing at them.

“They are,” Raven nodded.

Falling back against the headboard with a groan, Anya shook her head, “I met your grandmother last night and impressed her by agreeing to walk her semi-nude granddaughter to some stranger’s house?”

“I think she sees it as you taking care of me,” Raven replied, pressing a kiss to her cheek. When Anya started to argue, “No use. Just drop it. Gram wants to talk to you. There’s a change of clothes in the bathroom, don’t keep us waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and questions are encouraged! And encouraging!


	3. Get in the... Car!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Raven attend a function for Raven's work. One of her co-workers makes a move on Anya. 
> 
> (This one starts with smut. I make no promises to the quality of the smut. I don't write it much. I hope you enjoy!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Trigger Warning!! !!Trigger Warning!! !!Trigger Warning!! !!Trigger Warning!!
> 
> Raven and Anya get into a bit of a scuffle before they get into the car. Raven's very angry, Anya wants to get her somewhere private. Anya gets a little hurt. Just so everyone knows. No one means to hurt anyone in this fic.  
> No, it isn't like Raven punches her or something. An accidental movement hurts a sore spot for Anya. I just don't want anyone to be surprised!!
> 
>  
> 
> The Prompt!!  
> How about for the next raven angry stripping episode, the only place Anya can get Raven to is the car and so Anya is driving back to one of their places while trying to stop Raven from stripping in the car but they run into rush hour traffic - just what popped in my mind (Submitted on tumblr)

#  Get in the… Car

They’d been together for 4 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days.

It was the happiest Anya had ever been.

It was also the longest she had ever gone without sex. Since the age of 17 anyway.

Somehow, she really wasn’t sure how, she found herself in bed with her very naked, very sexy, girlfriend within minutes of returning to her apartment after a date one day. For once, she was thankful she lived alone.

She was certain if she bothered to look there’d be a trail of destruction from her door through the kitchen and dining room. They knocked into the table, sending at least one chair toppling. And she was pretty sure a picture fell off the wall at some point. It’d lead straight to her bed.

Anya could not be more thankful.

Refusing to let Raven do anything just yet, she shook her head when Raven tried to push her onto her back. While she was certainly interested in satisfying the ache between her own legs, Anya’s one desire was to sooth Raven.

Sooth her until she couldn’t walk.

Sooth her until she couldn’t think.

Anya could wait.

Her need for Raven couldn’t.

Pressing a kiss to a bare shoulder, trailing down to a gorgeous breast, she smiled against Raven’s chest. She caught an aching nipple in her mouth, sucking hard to divert Raven’s attention and then biting gently to keep it.

When Raven’s hips swiveled and her back bowed, Anya flicked at the bud with her tongue. Hands flew into her already disheveled hair, trying to hold her there.

But Anya was on a mission.

She paid equal attention to the other breast, making sure to leave an identical love bite at the top. She teased and tortured with her teeth and her tongue and her fingers.

It didn’t take long for Raven to start writhing against her.

Following the moans, she kissed and touched and stroked. Moving on when nothing came, lingering when Raven gasped or squirmed.

A constant stream of “please” and “more” and “dammit, stop teasing!” filled the air in Anya’s bedroom.

Trailing her lips up, Anya smiled against the already deepening bruise on Raven’s collarbone. And the one on her neck at her pulse point. She ran the tip of her nose up the side of Raven’s neck and around her ear. She sucked at her earlobe, nipping gently.

Kissing gently along Raven’s angular jaw, Anya finally reached her mouth again. It felt like forever since she’d kissed those lips. She caught Raven’s mouth and smiled against her. She moved her own hips, applying pressure where she knew her girlfriend was aching for it. She licked her way into Raven’s mouth, tracing her tongue gently.

When she felt hips undulate against her, she smirked again.

She really couldn’t help it.

“Stop being smug,” Raven said.

Anya was sure she was trying to sound serious, maybe even unaffected. The grinding wetness she felt against her stomach told another story.

“Have I told you how happy I am that I finally got to be the one to undress you?” Anya teased, nipping at her lips.

“Keep it up and it won’t happen again for a very long time,” Raven warned, her eyes opening to narrow slits.

Snorting, Anya shook her head, “You know that isn’t true. Just wait until I show you what my tongue can do, love. You’ll be refusing to leave my bed for days on end.”

She kissed her hard before she could retort.

While Raven’s brain was trying to catch up, Anya was busy making her way down her body. She didn’t stop until she reached Raven’s knees. Running the palms of her hands up the outside of her thighs, Anya allowed her fingertips to brush ever so slightly against her wet center before smoothing back toward her knees again.

Raven’s hips tried to move, tried to follow the pressure. “Anya… baby!”

Anya’s hands only moved further away. “Yes?”

“So mean!”

At Raven’s whimper, Anya leaned in to nip lightly at the inside of her knee. Then a little further up, and further still.

She could feel the heat of Raven’s arousal, smell it thick in the air. She met Raven’s dark eyes and took a deep breath, pulling the scent into her nose, memorizing it. The eyes she was focused on widened when Anya dipped her head and kissed the mound underneath her. When her tongue flicked out and teased between her folds, Raven’s fist flew to her mouth, pressing to fight back the moan rising in her chest.

“Don’t,” Anya said, reaching up to pull her hand away. “I want to hear you.”

Grabbing the sheet instead, Raven nodded.

Taking as much time as she dared, Anya kissed her outer lips. She licked broadly, tasting Raven properly for the first time.

It was all she could do to not dive in headfirst.

She ran her tongue through the folds, up and down slowly, gathering more of Raven’s taste on her tongue.

“Fuck,” her girlfriend whispered above her. “Anya. More.”

Raven’s free hand tangled with her hair, trying to hold her still, trying to direct her to where she wanted her.

Anya didn’t mind. But she wasn’t nearly finished with her plan.

Whining, Raven tried again with a whispered, “Please.”

Slipping her shoulders under Raven’s thighs, Anya used one hand to slowly separate her folds. With her other, she reached up and pressed her thumb into Raven’s mouth.

Bending, Anya used the just the tip of her tongue to trace designs all around Raven’s clit, never actually touching. Pulling her thumb free from Raven’s mouth, she pressed it against the bundle of nerves, smiling at the jump in her girlfriend’s hips.

Rubbing lightly, Anya dipped her tongue down to Raven’s entrance. She pushed inside once, twice, three times, swirling slightly each time. Then her tongue and lips replaced her thumb.

She sucked gently, smiling when Raven’s hips moved up and down and her fist tightened in her hair.

She used her teeth, biting gently before soothing with her tongue. She traced all around, going back to not quite touching her clit.

When Raven’s whimpers turned to moans, Anya traced her entrance with a finger.

“Fuck,” Raven whined, her hips moving in a steady rhythm against Anya’s mouth. Her voice was nearly all air, light and almost lost to Anya’s ears. “Please.”

As slowly as she could, Anya pushed her finger inside. It only took a few thrusts for her to add a second.

In and out, hooking her fingers with each outward drag pressing that spongy spot. Her free hand rose to Raven’s breasts, teasing and pulling at her nipple.

Anya’s tongue danced and twisted. She knew Raven was getting close. Could sense it.

Part of her wanted to prolong the experience. She considered easing Raven back and teasing her.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Raven growled, her words emphasized by the movement of her hips.

That settled that then. At least Anya knew she’d have a chance to do this again. To kiss and tease and make unspoken promises while her girlfriend was wrapped around her. The thought of next time, the path she’d kiss the love bites she’d leave had Anya’s arousal soaring.

Wanting to push Raven over the edge, Anya smiled against her. Then she hooked her fingers and pressed hard while her tongue curled around her clit and her fingers pinched her nipple.

Raven’s back left the bed. Her mouth opened in a silent scream that ended in a rasped moan. Her hand held Anya against her while her hips undulated. She shuddered and quaked.

“Jesus!” She panted and shifted, pulling Anya closer to her.

Anya’s name left her lips like a prayer when she could form words again.

That earned her another slightly less gentle bite and hooked fingers, launching her straight into another orgasm.

****

“You don’t have to look so smug,” Raven griped, shoving at Anya’s shoulder.

“Good morning to you too,” Anya leaned down and kissed her.

Blushing, Raven looped her arms around her neck and pulled her down. She sighed at the contact. She’d never get tired of feeling Anya’s naked skin against her own, she was sure of that.

“I owe you an Earth shattering orgasm or… three.”

“You’ll catch up,” Anya shrugged, kissing her way down her neck and teasing the bruise at the base of it.

Raven laughed and shoved at her head. She sat up and stretched. Then she winced.

She’d never been sore there before.

Glancing down, she saw the love bites spread out on her chest and stomach. “Like leaving a mark do you?”

“You gave as good as you got,” Anya replied, pointing at the numerous bruises Raven left on her skin. Then she grinned up at her, “And yes, yes I do.”

****

After that day, they had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves. Any place they could find for a quickie was fair game.

Should they maybe have avoided Octavia’s coat closet? Yes.

Was it worth it? Hell yes.

Did they regret it? No way.

The best part was, Anya had an easy way to calm Raven down now. She could slide Raven’s hand under her shirt, pressing her fingers against her sculpted abs and promise to do wicked things to her as soon as they were home. All Raven had to do was hold on.

And that worked great for a month or so.

Somehow, Anya found herself at a small gathering just outside the city with Raven and her friends from work. She was in a room with a couple dozen geniuses and she had no idea what to do.

So she stood to the side and watched Raven work the room.

“Are you new?” A voice spoke from her right, startling Anya out of her observation.

Turning to see who had snuck up on her, Anya was surprised to see a woman about her age. “What?”

“I’m Penelope,” the woman smiled demurely and held out her hand. “I don’t recognize you. So you’re either new or you’re here as someone’s guest. I’m hoping for the version where you’re just new.”

“I’m Anya. And I’m here with Raven,” she said, pointing out her girlfriend.

“Ah…” Penelope said slowly, dragging the word out. “You’re the famous Anya then. We’ve heard all about you. Probably more than should have been shared in a work environment.”

Not knowing how to respond to that, Anya nodded and offered a thin smile. When Penelope kept talking, she tried to pay attention to her but fell short of that goal. Her eyes found Raven again and again. Her girlfriend would go from laughing one minute to looking like she was discussing the secrets of the known universe the next.

It was fascinating.

“Right?” Penelope said loudly, startling Anya again.

“What’s that?” She had to ask. She hadn’t heard a word the woman said in several minutes. Her mind was too full of ways to get Raven out of that grey suit and red blouse for small talk.

With a too-loud laugh, Penelope ran her hand down Anya’s arm. “So you’re a joker!”

“Not at all. I didn’t hear what you said,” She replied, trying to ease away from the woman.

A smirk and an all too familiar gleam was Penelope’s first response. Then she said, “I said biologically speaking it’s pretty easy to see humans aren’t meant to be monogamous.”

Her small hand teased the cuff of Anya’s shirt as she took a step closer. She looked up at Anya through her lashes, pouting her lips.

“No idea what you mean. I’m completely monogamous. I have zero interest in that changing,” Anya brushed off the woman’s hand.

Apparently, Penelope wasn’t one to take no for an answer. She leaned into Anya and tried to whisper in her ear.

Unfortunately for her, Raven’s hand on her shoulder, yanking her backward stopped that.

“Reyes!” Penelope growled.

“Pretty sure she made her disinterest in you known,” Raven had her fists on her hips. “Be gone.”

Scoffing, Penelope moved closer to Anya, “Don’t be jealous of your girlfriend’s interest in me. I can share.”

Anya reached up and palmed the woman’s face, pushing her away. She shook her head, “I said no. I meant no.”

“You should know you have options!” Penelope said coyly.

“How drunk are you?” Anya shot back.

Penelope tittered, leaning back in to meet Anya’s eyes again, “Not drunk at all. I’ve only had water. How else would you explain my ability to spot your interest in me?”

They went back and forth for about a minute before Anya felt a shift in the air. She grimaced and turned toward the slamming door.

“Raves!”

She hurried after her girlfriend, making their excuses where she could. By the time she caught up to Raven, they were outside.

“Wait up!” Anya called out.

“Why don’t you go and flirt with Penelope some more?” Raven shot back, yanking at the buttons on her blazer.

Finally, Anya was able to wrap her arms around Raven and pull her to a stop. She knew Raven was already past the point of no return. She had to find somewhere private. Quickly!

Her eyes flew to her car. She groaned and dropped her head against the back of Raven’s shoulder.

It would have to do.

Maybe if she was driving, and Raven knew they were headed home, she’d calm down. Maybe putting distance between Penelope and Raven was the best solution.

A seatbelt was a good deterrent to stripping right?

With a groan, Anya lifted her girlfriend and hurried toward her car. As she shuffled forward, Raven was still able to reach the buttons on her blazer, nearly tearing them off. Anya had to stumble into the side of the car to come to stop.

She set Raven on her feet, moving her hands to hips to make sure she was steady, then searched for her keys.

“Did you even bother to tell her you were seeing someone? That you’re in a happy and committed relationship?” Raven was growling the entire time. She tossed her blazer to the ground, kicking it away with a hiss. Then she was working the buttons on her vest loose. “A girlfriend who was fully planning on taking you home and ravishing you tonight?”

“Raves,” Anya whined, the memories of their early morning love making flying through her mind. “Just give me a second! I’ll get you in the car and we’ll go home and – ”

“And what? Huh?” Raven snapped, tugging hard and popping the last 2 buttons off her vest. She yanked that off too, throwing it over the roof of the car. “What are we going to do when we get home? Hmm? Make sweet love? Whisper and giggle like nothing happened in there?”

Finally managing to get the car unlocked, Anya whirled around to face Raven. The sight that greeted her nearly took her to her knees. Her shirt was halfway unbuttoned, her shoes kicked off.

She opened the passenger door, hoping Raven would get in without a fight. The arched brow and the hands fisted on her hips told Anya that was never going to happen. Biting back a groan, she dropped her head back and offered a quick prayer to… whatever deity was up there, and then she met Raven’s eyes again.

Tugging at her sleeves, Anya took a step forward. She and Raven scuffled as she tried to wrangle her into the car.

That lasted for a few minutes before she tried to turn away and her elbow caught Anya in the ribs, aggravating an old wound from her time in the army. Anya groaned and fell to her knee, bracing herself with a hand against the car. Her ears were ringing, drowning out whatever Raven was yelling.

Surging to her feet, Anya pointed at the empty seat, “Get in the car! I get that you’re angry, I know you’re being unreasonable. I get it! Just get in the car so I can get you somewhere that isn’t your workplace!”

Raven started to growling back but Anya shook her head, and finally managed to get her in and seated.

She buckled her in, swatting at Raven’s hands the entire time as she tried to finish unbuttoning her shirt.

****

The seatbelt was a good deterrent. Raven couldn’t work around the band, wrestling with it more than she was worrying about getting out of her shirt. For a moment, it almost seemed as if she’d calmed down.

But then, just as they were hitting traffic, Raven whipped around in her seat. Her jaw was set and her eyes were hard.

“Problem?” Anya sighed.

“You left my vest and jacket in the parking lot!” Raven replied.

Anya couldn’t stop from rolling her eyes. She knew she shouldn’t. She knew it was a bad idea. But… seriously?

“You don’t even have anything to say?” Raven snapped. She started wriggling in her seat. Her fingers working the buttons again. “First you let that hussy hang all over you. Then you force me into your car. And now you think it’s funny that you left my vest and my jacket in the parking lot?”

Smiling at the car in front of her, Anya tried to remember why she’d ever got rid of her motorcycle. If she’d had Raven on her bike, she’d have to hang on. She wouldn’t have the chance to strip. She’d have to hold on.

It might be time for a new purchase.

“You’re smiling?!” Raven questioned.

“Your jacket and vest are in the back seat. I didn’t forget them,” Anya glanced at her after coming to a stop.

Leaning forward, Anya searched the road. Bumper to bumper. For at least a few miles from what she could see.

“You grabbed them?” Raven asked, her voice softening.

“Of course.”

Smiling softly, Raven’s hand found hers. “Thank you, baby.”

“You’re welcome,” Anya lifted their hands to kiss the back of Raven’s.

Easing forward, a foot or two at most, Anya finally managed to glance at her. She looked happy. The cooling down period hadn’t been nearly as long as she’d expected. Then her eyes drifted down.

And caught on Raven’s black lace bra.

“Maybe you should do up your shirt?” Anya suggested. “At least until we get home? And then I’ll help you out.”

Raven’s back stiffened slowly, “You don’t want to see me naked all of a sudden? Worried you’ll start picturing Penelope?”

“What?” Anya’s eye widened.

Shaking her hand free, Raven yanked at the sleeves of her shirt, wiggling this way and that until the fabric was free and tossed in the back seat. Lifting her hips, she loosened the seatbelt enough to reach the fastening on her pants.

“Raves,” Anya sighed, reaching for her hands.

Hands swatted and names were snapped.

Finally, Anya jerked the wheel and pulled off the highway onto a side street. “Fine! You go ahead and get naked in the car! For no reason I might add!”

“No reason!” Raven repeated incredulously.

“That’s what I said,” Anya growled, whipping the car around a corner. “And now, because you got angry,  _ for no reason _ , I have to zigzag through the city to get to your apartment.”

“My apartment?” Raven hissed. “We’re staying at yours tonight!”

Shaking her head, Anya responded quickly, “Like hell we are. Sometimes you see things that aren’t happening. Like a random girl trying to flirt with me while I’m too busy watching you to pay her any attention. But sure. Get angry. Get naked in my car while you’re angry, because that makes it fun for both of us. Really, Raves, I love you but sometimes I don’t understand you.”

Silence met her rant. It weighed heavy in the car. Anya slammed on the brakes, coming to a stop at a stop sign. She risked a glance to her right.

Raven was staring at her. Her mouth was wide open.

At least she’d stopped stripping. Even if her pants were halfway to her knees, it was something.

But did she have to look so good sitting there in her matching underwear?

Anya groaned, taking in the sight before her. She wasn’t nearly as shy about looking at her girlfriend in any state of undress.

“Ahn?” Raven’s shy tone pulled her eyes up.

“Yeah?” Anya replied.

Raven lifted her hips again, pulling her pants back up. She turned in her seat as much as she could, catching Anya’s hand. “You… did you mean it?”

Nodding before she even understood what she was being asked, Anya smiled. Then she remembered what had slipped out.

“I didn’t mean to tell you like that.”

“I don’t care,” Raven shook her head. She blindly reached into the back seat, grabbing for her shirt. She came away with her vest instead. She shrugged into it, buttoning it as best she could. Then she reached up to cup Anya’s face.

Anya smiled, “One of use should learn how to sew on buttons.”

“I love you,” Raven said.

“Oh, you silly woman,” Anya laughed and leaned in for a quick kiss, “I know you do. You wouldn’t put up with me otherwise.”

Raven smiled against her lips. Then she pulled away, “I was mean to you tonight. I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t the words, Raves. I know you don’t mean those. And these episodes happen so rarely that I don’t take it personally. Maybe you should see if you can get some help for the stripping though?” Anya replied. She turned back in her seat, keeping Raven’s hand in hers. “And maybe try to avoid throwing elbows next time?”

“Throwing elbows?” Raven quirked a brow.

“You hit me in – ”

Raven gasped, her free hand flying to cover her mouth, “Your old shrapnel wound? I hit you?”

“It’s okay, I just wasn’t paying attention!”

“I hit you!”

“It’s fine!” Anya promised, kissing the back of her hand over and over again. “You didn’t mean to. You weren’t trying to hit me. It just happened!”

Raven’s eyes filled with tears, “I’m so sorry!”

“Just maybe try to avoid hulking out for a few weeks until the ache goes away?” Anya winked at her. “Otherwise, I’ll be laid up and you won’t get any of my sweet loving.”

“Really?”

Anya laughed, leaning into her and pursing her lips. Once Raven gave in and kissed her quickly, she sat up again. But before Anya could tease her girlfriend anymore, the car behind them blared their horn.

“Really?” This time Raven’s voice was filled with irritation as she turned in her seat to glared.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Anya sighed. 

In the mirror, she could see Lexa and Clarke waving at them. Raising her right hand, she flipped them off. When they only laughed, she glanced at Raven. 

“Can I?” Raven asked. 

“Please do,” Anya nodded. 

Jumping out of the car, Raven waited with her hands on her hips. Anya popped the trunk, meeting Lexa’s wide eye in the side mirror with a smirk. 

Lexa jumped out, shouting at Raven who laughed and ran back to the passenger side of Anya’s car. 

“Go!” She hit the dashboard, her smile huge and infectious. 

So Anya went. She drove 3 blocks before they stopped at another stop sign. 

“Do you have one of their windshield wipers?”

Raven held it up and nodded, “they didn’t like the shaving cream on the windshield.”

“I’d always wondered why you kept those things in my trunk. Does this happen a lot?”

Shrugging, Raven took hold of Anya’s hand again. “Often enough that I need supplies.”

Just as Anya was about to respond, Lexa’s car flew up behind them. Clarke jumped out and ran to Anya’s side of the car. She yanked off the wiper and poured what appeared to be a red slushee on the glass. With a loud laugh, and after flipping Raven off, she was back in her seat and they raced away. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Anya shook her head. She reached up and turned Raven’s head back to face her. She swatted at Raven’s hands before catching her in a fierce kiss “We’re fine. We’ve been sitting here for almost five minutes. If you rage strip again right now, I won’t be able to show you how much I love you when we get home. You’ll be too angry.”

Ducking her head and blushing, “Anya Woods loves me. That’s so awesome!”

Anya smiled and started driving again, “The only thing better is being loved by Raven Reyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and questions are encouraged! And encouraging!


End file.
